a love story
by tsukasa912
Summary: sasuke comes back...him an naruto live 2gether..yaoi...just read suck at summeries
1. Chapter 1

Chappie 1

"Sasuke." Naruto said over an over in his sleep.

"Hey kid wake up." Jirayia said while shaking Naruto awake.

"W-What do you want pervy sage?" Naruto said while rubbing his eyes.

"I'm tired, an i can't sleep with you saying Sasuke over an over in your sleep.

"Oh, i'm sorry, its just I miss him thats all." Naruto said with his head down so that Jirayia couldn't see him starting to cry.

"Hey kid I know its hard to be away from the one you love but you have to wrap your mind around the fact that Sasuke aint coming back."

"Don't say that Sasuke will come back..."

"Kid if you want to cry go ahead an cry."

"Jirayia how do you know how i feel? An I wasn't going to cry." Naruto said while rubbing his tears from his eyes an giving Jirayia a big smile.

"To answer your question Naruto I know how it feels to be away from yjr one you love cause I'm away from the one I love it feels like sometimes."

"Who is it?" Naruto said with a confused look on his face an his head tiltied to the side.

"W-Well its Lady Tsunade." Jiraiya said while turning 5 diffenet shades of red.

"Y-You love grandma Tsunade that is so nasty." Naruto said while pretanding to puke. Doing so rewarded Naruto with a smack to the back of the head. "W-What was that for pervy sage?" Naruto asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"You know what that was for an at least my love aint with someone who hates me as much as Sasuke hates you., an plus he is straight." An with those words spoken Naruto got up an walked to Iruka/Kakashi's house. Now the reason why Naruto had been staying at Jirayia's was because earlier last month Naruto had been told to move out cause he couldn't pay rent. Plus he couldn't stay at Kiba's house cause Kiba was in sand along with Shikamaru an Lee. An his other friends just didn't want him at their houses. So his only other places where the pervy sage an Iruka/Kakashi's houses. Naruto knocked on Iruka's door. But no one was answering then he rememered that Iruka had said that him an Kakashi were leaving for a month. Naruto groaned. _Now_ _ where do I go?_ _I guess I'll go to the ramen stand._

"Hey well look who it is are faviorte coustmer!"

"Hey you guys I'll have some water please."

"What no ramen?! Wow I'm shocked Naruto."

"Well I have no money."

"Oh well have one on us."

"Ok thanks guys!."

"Anyway what brings you here at 6 in the moring?"

"I couldn't sleep"

"Whats wrong?"

"Well I was at the pervy sage's house we were talking an something he said upset me."

"What did he say?"

"He said that Sasuke hates me an ya."

"I don't hate you Naruto." A voice from behind Naruto. "I could never hate you." With that said he grabbed Narutos shoulder an turned him around.

Narutos eyes got really big. "S-Sasuke is it really you??"

"Yes dobe its really me." Sasuke said hugging Naruto tightly. "I missed you dobe." Sasuke whispered in Narutos ear.

"I missed you too teme." Naruto said while crying on Sasukes shoulder.

"Hey why are you crying?" Sasuke looked at Naruto concerned.

"I-I, just so happy to that your back Sasuke!!" Naruto said clinging to Sasuke tighter.

"Umm Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Can you let go I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry."

"It's okay, anyway lets go to your house."

"We can't."

"Why?"

"Well, because I don't have one anymore." Naruto saod while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh well, lets go to mine then." Sasuke said while grinning. So they went off to Sasuke's house.

On the way Naruto grabbed Sasukes hand. "Why are you holding my hand dobe?"

"Becaue teme I'm tired of your hand trying to grab my ass."

"I wasn't trying to grab your ass. You just want to hold my hand." Sasuke said while smirking as he watched Naruto blush.

"So what if I do?"

"Then I'll do this." An with that Sasuke pushed Naruto into the gate of the house an wrapped his arms around Narutos slim waist an started kissing his neck biteing an sucking occasily. Naruto kept trying to move but Sasuke had a firm grip on him as Sasuke went to put his hand under Narutos short Jirayia came up to them.

"Hey Naruto."

"Hey Jirayia, I told you Sasuke would come back." Naruto smiled an put his arms around Sasukes waist an looking up at him. Sasuke bent down an gave Naruto a swift kiss on the lips an then hugged him.

"I guess I was wrong Naruto I'm sorry about earlier I didn't mean to say that." Jiraiya said while holding his hnd out to Naruto which Naruto took an shook.

"It's ok pervy sage, what do you mean you guess you're were wrong? Wrong about what?"

"Wrong about Sasuke being straight an not coming back."

"Oh." "Naruto I just came to tell you I'm sorry but I'm gonna go now so bye." Jiraiya said an walked off.

"Lets go in now dobe its cold out here."

"Ok Sasuke...Ummm Sasuke?" Naruto said while Sasuke was trying to unlock the door.

"What?" Sasuke asked turing around.

"Nevermind."

"Umm ok?" _How can I tell him I love him.? _Naruto thought to himself as he took the key from Sasuke an unlocked the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chappie 2

"What the hell was with that stunt Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled.

"What stunt?" Sasuke asked looking innocent.

"You know what stunt teme!! The thing with you kissing me!"

"Oh that."

"Ya that."

"I felt like kissing my boyfriend thats all." Sasuke said while walking to the bathroom leaving a confused Naruto in the livingroom trying to figure out when he became Sasukes boyfriend. Naruto heard water turn on a guess that sasuke was taking a shower. _Hmm I wonder what Sasuke would do if I turned the hot water on in the kitchen._ Naruto looked at the sink an grabbed the knob for the hot water an turned it on for a couple minutes then he heard what he wanted Sasuke yelled.

"What the fuck did you do Naruto?!"

"Nothing." In Sasukes fasturaten to get to Naruto to smack him in for making his shower cold he forgot to grab a towel. So he walked into the kitchen in all his glory, seeing this site caused Naruto to feel all the blood rush to his groin. Seeing the fact that Naruto was starting to drool an was getting a bulge in his pants Sasuke went back into his bathroom an got dressed.

"Hey Naruto you look pretty dirty maybe you should take a shower. "I'll lend you some of my clothes."

"Ok I guess." So while Sasuke was in his room getting some pjs for Naruto. He heard Naruto turn the water on. So he went in the bathroom to put the clothes on the toilet an looked at the shower an then Sasuke flushed the toilet. Then ran out of the bathroom an cloppased on the couch laughing while listing to Naruto scream.

--time skippers--

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto said while sitting down by Sasuke.

"What Naruto?"

"Have you ever noticed that you have the word Uke in your name?"

"Umm ya why?"

"No reason...If I told you something would you still be my friend?"

"Ya Naruto you can tell me anything." Sasuke said turing to look at Naruto.

"W-Well ummm I wanted to tell you that I-I urgh I can't do this." Naruto said running to Sasukes room crying. Sasuke got up an walked to his room an sat on his bed by the crying Naruto.

"Naruto wahts wrong?" Sasuke asked running his fingers through Narutos hair.

"I-Its j-just I-I w-want t-to t-tell y-you s-something a-an I-I c-can't!"

"Why can't you?"

"I-I d-don't k-know h-how."

"Oh."

"S-Sasuke do you hate me?" Naruto asked sitting up an wiping his eyes.

"Naruto I could never hate you, to be honest I love you Naruto." Sasuke said as he took Naruto in his arms. Naruto looked up at Sasuke an pushed him done onto the bed an started kissing him. Slipping his hand up Sasuke's shirt Sasuke sencing waht Naruto was up to switched their positions an put Naruto underneath him. Removing Naruto's shirt kissing his way down Narutos chest an back up leaving little marks on his chest as he went. Causing Naruto to moan an purr. Sauke started to move his hand slowly down Narutos chest an started to play with Narutos waistband.

"Sasuke stop! I'm not ready for this." Naruto said squirming underneath Sauke.

"Fine." Sauke said kissing Naruto an giving him a hug.

"Hey Sauke before you leave I think I can tell you now."

"Ok I'm listeing."

"Well Sasuke I love you." Naruto smiled and gave sasuke a kiss on the cheeck.

"I love you too Naruto."

"Umm Sasuke."

"Yes?" Sasuke said with his eyebrow raised.

"You have any ramen? I'm hungry."

"I don't know I'll check though."

"I'll help." Naruto said smiling.

They went into the kitchen an looked for ramen but they didn't find any. " I thought you said you had ramen teme."

"No I said I didn't know if I had ramen dobe."

"Then what know?"

"Well I have popcorn." Sasuke said as he picked the popcorn up.

"I guess can we watch a movie to?"

"Sure go pick one out."

Naruto went into the livingroom as Sasuke started to pop the popcorn. _Hmm which to watch. Oh I haven't seen this in a long time. _"Hey Sasuke what about this one??"

Sasuke bursted out laughing when he saw that Naruto was holding up The Fox and the Hound.

"Whats so funny teme?!" Naruto pouted.

"Naruto were 19 were kinda old for that movie."

"No were not, no one is ever to old for Disney."

"How about this one instead?" Sasuke asked as he held up Jackass number 2.

"You said I could pick one out an I picked The Fox and the Hound." Naruto said. Naruto then plopped down on the floor an started pouting.

_He looks so cute when he does that. _ Sasuke thought "Fine we'll watch it just stop pouting before I jump you."

Naruto looked up. "Huh?"

"Nothing."

They went to put the movie on but was stopped as they heard knocking on the door.

"I wonder who that is."

"We won't find out unless you open the door."

"Ya true." Sasuke got up an went to open the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chappie 3

To reveal a crying Lee

"It's Lee." Naruto got up an went over.

"Lee wahts wrong?"

"Gaara."

"What about Gaara?"

"H-Hes in the hospital." Lee said as he fell to the floor.

Naruto sat beside Lee on the floor. "Why is Gaara in the hospital Lee?"

"B-Because o-of ,-me."

"What do you mean?"

"W-We g-got i-in a-a f-fight a-an I-I s-said s-something I-I d-didn't m-mean?"

"What did you say?"

"T-That I-I d-didn't l-love h-him." Lee started crying harder.

Naruto put his arms around Lee. "Lee how did that cause Gaara to be in the hospital?"

"H-he h-hurt h-himself."

"How?"

"H-He c-cut h-himself."

"Oh Lee, Gaara will be fine." Naruto waved his hand as he said this.

"How do you know this?" Lee looked at Naruto.

"Cause its Gaara he will be fine the worst that will happen is he'll get stitches an have a scar."

"Ok."

"Ya Lee why don't you go sit on the couch."

"Ok."

"We're watching The Fox and the Hound an eating popcorn."

"Awesome."

Lee said as Sasuke came in with the popcorn. An sat inbetweem Lee an Naruto an put the popcorn bowl in his lap an started the movie. Right when the lady was releasing the fox there was a knock at the door.

"Oh my god can't I spend the day with my boyfriend?!" Sasuke yelled as he opened the door an saw a pissed off Temari.

"Do you know where Lee is?"

"Umm ya hes over there." Sasuke pointed toward the couch.

Lee heard Temari's voice an dove behind the couch. Temari came in after Lee. Temari was about to kill Lee when Naruto stepped inbetween them.

"Hold on Temari don't kill him."

"An why not he put MY little brother in the hospital!! An I could have lost MY little brother!"

Lee started crying when he heard that Gaara could have died because of him. "I-I d-didn't m-mean f-for t-that t-to h-happen. I r-really d-do l-love h-him."

"Thats not what you told him!" Temari said as she pushed Naruto out of the way an then punched Lee in the face.

Then there was a knock on the door it was Gaara.

Sasuke shouted out the door "Anyone else wanna come to my house?!" _All I wanted wa to stay home with my boyfriend, eat popcorn an watch The Fox and the Hound against my will is that to much to ask?_ At this point in time Sasukes left eye was now twitching.

Gaara walked over to Lee "Why is your nose bleeding?"

"Cause your sister punched me in my nose cause I hurt an upset you."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry Gaara I do love you." Lee said as he turned to hug Gaara.

"I love you too." Gaara hugged Lee.

"Come on Lee were leaving." Gaara,Lee an Temari left. Inside Naruto an Sasuke could hear Temari an Gaara arguing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chappie 4

Sasuke- Are you ever gonna let me and Naruto have some alone time?

Me- I might..plus its just so much fun making you suffer...haha

Sasuke- i hate you

Me- i love you 2...now onward for the disclamier i dont own jack...

--

Naruto woke up late that morining. '_Where am I?'_

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke said as he walked over to his bed giving Naruto a kiss on the cheeck.

_'Oh ya now I member I spent the night with Sasuke.'_

"Naruto I'm going to WalMart, wanna come?"

"Why are you going to Walmart?"

" To pick up groccries duh." Sasuke said and playfully smacked Naruto in the forehead."

"Oh...You didn't have to hit me though."

"Whatever..You coming or not?"

"Ya I'm coming but can we stop at Jirayia's house first?"

"Why?"

"So I can get some clothes."

"No, don't have time." Sasuke started digging in his draws. "Here wear these." Sasuke said throwing a shirt and pants at Naruto.

Naruto groaned. "Why do I have to wear your clothes again?"

"Because dobe we don't have enough time to get your clothes from Jiraiyas."

"I really are a teme..An then will you drop me off at Jirayias?"

"I may be a teme but I'm your teme an I'll drop you off at Jirayias so you can pick up your clothes."

"What do you mean pick them up?"

"You ask to many fucking questions and need to get fucking dressed damnit hurry the fuck up." Sasuke stompted his foot in irattation and pushed Naruto into the bathroom and closed the door. "Now get dressed!"

"Bu-"

"I don't care." Sasuke caught off Narutos whineing.

Sasuke heard Naruto mummble something that sounded like dont care about anything but himself and Sasuke was postive Naruto had called him a bastard a few times.

"Are you done complaing?"

Naruto flung the bathroom door open and galred at Sasuke. "NO! I'm not done complaing yet..I'll be done complaing when you stop being a bastard."

Sasuke just looked at Naruto and blinked. "...So never?"

Naruto stomped his foot and huffed. "You need to care about other people then yourself."

Naruto pushed past Sasuke and went into the kitchen.

" I do care about other people then myself thank you very much."

"Like who?" Naruto looked at him doubtfully.

"I'm letting you stay here aren't I?"

"Only cause you think you'll get something out of it." Naruto oppened a cabinet and grabbed a bowl.

"I do care about people even though I'm not getting somethig out of it... And what the fuck do you think your doing? There aint time for you to eat" Sasuke walked over to Naruto and poured his cereal down the drain.

"You fucking bastard I was gonna eat that!"

Sasuke smirked. "Key word there dobe WAS."

Naruto pouted. "Why are you always mean to me? Can't you at least once give me a break?"

Sasuke gave Naruto the infamous Uchiha glare. "Your dumb puppy dog pout and making you eyes all teary won't work on me...I'm use to it."

Naruto huffed. "The only reason it don't work on you is because you don't have a heart."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Were already late..You just totaly threw of my schudale with all your damn whining." Sasuke plopped down on the floor and pouted.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and shook his head. "Your such a whiner." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke was playing with his shoe laces. "Your an asshole for fucking up my schudale...I should just leave you here while I go shopping."

Naruto ran out of his chair and sat in front of Sasuke. "Nooo! I want to go toooo!!" Naruto whined.

im going to leave it like this ill try to make chappie 5 longer and in chappie 5 will continue where this left off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chappie 5

Sasuke- *glare* this is way beyond late.

me- *pout* i know...its just so hard to write for me...im thinking about discontuing it or letting one of the readers who like it pick it up if they want...

Sasuke- *slaps me* your such a dumbass..

me-Well not everyone in the family could be genuis prodigys...

Sasuke- so you're really quiting this story?

me- ya...I just ran out of ideas with it when i hit chappie 3 i ran out of ideas and chapter 4 was forced...and writing this story is feeling like a chore....

Sasuke- I see...so its discountinued?

me-ya....im really sorry to everyone who liked this story but it just started feeling like a chore.....if one of theh redaers wants to continue with it just PM me and tell me that your going to contuine with it.

Sasuke- so no more me and naruto stories from you?

me-not unless their song fics...other then that no...i have found it easier for me to write axel*roxas for i can relate to both charcters....with sasunaru i can only relate to you so ya...its hard to write......im sorry people..i really am....


End file.
